


My angel. My scar.

by LittleWolfcat



Series: Top Castiel. [2]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Angel Castiel, Buttsex, Confused Dean, Cute Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Dean Sings, Dean-Centric, Drunk Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, deankissesCas, gaylove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfcat/pseuds/LittleWolfcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, here I am again writing more dirty smut, Not sure how this will turn about, for now though it's gonna be Cas learning that when ever he touches Dean's scar of his hand print Dean blacks out.<br/>Wish me luck! comments and kudos loved as always!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once more with a feeling,

**Author's Note:**

> Side note.  
> I love all of you! and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy! <3 also it's not finished yet, cuz Im a tease, so when It's done I'll complete it lol <3

A gust of wind, with brush of cold air hitting his face feeling the pure radiant light warming his whole body, reaching out to touch the light trying to feel for his lover Dean already knew that he was dieing again for the hundredth time. He knew that the warm light must have been castiel, his angel. With the light Dean could feel something warm holding him in place keeping just inches from the light he felt he was ready to go, he's fought so many monsters and saved so many people, however he lost so many more people.   
Dean could hear someone calling to his name so faint he could barely hear it but he could feel it. He was not sure who it belonged to be the voice was harsh but full of kindness but also panic and fear. Suddenly Dean was ripped from the warmth of wear ever he was the voice that was calling his name grew louder, and louder, he still could not make out who owned this voice it was loud but faint, Warm hands grabbed his waist and pulled him back into the dark cold world that he left behind. Dean was being pulled through that dark cold tunnel which felt like forever.   
“Dean .. Wake up. come .. listen to my voice. “ The voice he had been hearing he could now what it was saying. He knew he was some place other than in his body. He could still feel the warm hands mixed with the light still trying to reach to it, but something was holding him back. He had no memories of his life, His mother dying, His father selling his soul to save him, Boddy dying to also save him. His brother Sam going to hell, and coming back with no soul. Jo getting herself get blown up to help him defeat Lucifer, wearing Sam’s meatsuit. No memories of Ben, and Lisa the two people who helped him when his little brother Sammy saved the world and went into the cage with the devil and the archangel who had been at war with each other, left the world and he thought sam was dead. Then their was Ellen Jo’s mother who also died helping him stop Lucifer. 

After fighting the warm hands pulling him back into the darkness his eyes flashed open he could feel his bed in the bunker, his pillow and blanket rubbing over the fabric to make sure he knew where he was, he could smell the old dusty books, and gunpowder, leather and could hear the sounds of chains clashing in off in the distance. Once he could focus his eyes the first this he saw was a pair of the recognizable deep blue eyes that were filled with fear, sadness and hopeless. Dean choked, he was trying to breath in, air would not reach his lungs, he coughed again, he could feel hands pulling his body to sit up.he moved along with the hand still trying to allow air back into his lungs, swallowing the busy dead air that was now around him with him Dean shot up like a bat out of hell but this was not hell, he was now home, in the bunker with his angel holding him shaking him to get him to come back to where ever they were just so he could be with the one he loved the who saved him and will always be the one who loves him the most other than his brother.  
“Cas.. Where are we?” Dean asked still choking on air. He couldn’t remember what has happened, he felt around his body checking for blood and or injury which there was none.   
“Dean. We are home in the, in the bunker. Nothing bad happened I touched your arm where my hand print is, and then you blacked out on me. I panicked and called Sam. His away on a hunt. He said just to try to wake you up.” Cas looked into Dean‘s eyes with fear and love also happiness that he was okay and awake.  
“ What do you mean you touched my scar, and I blacked out? I .. It felt like I was dying like going to Heaven or something. I thought I had been stabbed or shot and was dying but I didn’t feel any pain” Dean reached out and took the angel’s hand and held it to his face rubbing his hand along his cheek.   
“I thought I was losing you again, I just couldn’t do that. You’re my everything. I mean it, Cas, I could never lose you again, “ Dean pulled Cas closer to him from slipping the hand that was holding his face to around his neck. Dean stared into Cas’ amazing blue eyes licked his lips and dove in for a long deep kiss. Cas parting his lips to allow Dean's to move around his own, Heavily they pulled each other closer to hold each other.  
Dean blinked for a few minutes trying to realizing what was happening he pulled back from Cas to look into eyes and find an answer to the questions in his head   
“ What is it Dean? I am doing something wrong?” Cas took Dean's hand and held it to his chest Dean closed his eyes and breathed in trying to calm himself.   
“ No, no nothing's wrong, just never thought this would happen. We have just been through so much together, I always thought we would remain as friends nothing more” Dean blinked again Cas’ hand was now on his scar again, but this time instead of blacking out, his body grew feverish and warm, his skin was on fire very hair was on end he felt cold like ice and yet his skin still felt like it was burning from the inside.  
“Cas..Cas.. what ya doin' to me man?” Dean asked panting and out of breath, trying to speak in between gasps. Cas removed his hand from the scar and Dean could breath again, Cas looked at leaning in closer to him gently holding his cheek,

“You mean, I have your grace in my soul?” Dean looked at him questionably, still with his hand holding Cas’ face “ Yes, Dean we have been this way since I pulled you out and put you back.” Dean moves into his angel and brushes his lips against his lips he looked Cas in the eyes Cas said with the most stern voice and stared into the hunter’s eyes. He then moved his hand back down the hunter’s scar and Dean started breathing heavy again his eyes flickering his skin that was still warm from the second touch now was growing warmer than before he couldn’t take the heat any more he pulled his arm away from his angel. “Cas.. my whole body man, it feels like it’s on fire when you touch there.” Dean looked down embarrassed, he tried to pull back from the angel but he grabbed onto his arm and pulled him closer without touching the scar. Cas moved his body until he was practically sitting on his lap 

“Cas, I donno if I can do this. I mean I can’t lose you, and I need you, but .. ( Dean pauses for a few moments ) ‘THIS” ( Dean points to himself and Cas a few times back fourth) you’re the only guy I have never had feelings for. What they are I haven’t a fucking clue. I mean dude you pulled me from hell, we have been to hell, heaven and everywhere in between. You’ve killed for me, and I’ve killed for you. We do all of this for each other. If we do this we may lose each other.” Dean has his face down but his green eyes are looking right into Cas’ blue eyes. They stayed there for what felt like forever both men unable to speak or move, they knew they loved each other and they would do anything for each other. The moment that Dean was thinking about it the song Heaven by Warrant came crashing in his brain. He looked at Cas, cleared his throat and began to belt out the words 

“Now the lights are going out, along the boulevard Memories come rushing back and it makes it pretty hard I've got nowhere left to go, no one really cares I don't know what to do but I'm never giving up on you”

Dean took a breath as he ended the part of the song. Cas looked at him as he sang the angel most likely hasn’t a clue what Dean was doing or why but he was hoping that the angel would somehow understand what he was trying to tell the man of his dreams how he was felt about him, singing was the only way he could think just short of just grabbing the angle and making out with him. Dean was never good with telling people how he felt or showing them how much he cared about them. 

“Dean, I’m not sure what you’re trying to tell me. However with the lyrics to the song you just sang suggests that you’re in love with me, am I right?” The angel gave him the puppy dog eye look and stared at him waiting for an an answer. Dean stared back at him, trying to think of how to say it without really saying the L word. the big letter of doom. the letter to end the suffering of his fears and his feelings, He could just say fuck it and tell the angel that he loved him with all of his heart and that he would do anything for the angel he would sell his soul again to save him if need be. Which either the angle or Sam would let him but he would do it without even thinking twice, no hesitation not even a blink of the eye would stop him. After what probably felt like a million years, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat again 

“ Okay, uurmm Cas here it is. I .. love you. I never want you to leave again.” Dean shamefully looked away from the angel not knowing what he would say or do. With that though he could feel Cas’ chapped lips pushed on his again it felt like heaven, in fact better than. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck for now the second time Dean moves his lips into the angel’s mouth he pulled him closer to run his other hand up the back of his shirt. Dean slowly moved from kissing Cas’ mouth to his neck nibbling, and sucking Cas’ let out a soft moan which went right to Dean's pants. He could feel his jeans getting tighter with each kiss he shared with his angel his breathing becomes more hotter and heavier Dean pulled his shirts off, and started with Cas’ white dress shirt and blue tie along with the undershirt he was wearing. 

“Dean , I have never been with anyone. “ Cas breathed heavy hot air into Dean's ear as he spoke he kissed the top of the hunter’s ear and down the sides stopping at the bottom of the ear and nibbling it. “ I know Cas. it’s alright. We can do this however you want to. But if you keep that up, I’m gonna explode.” Cas pinned him down onto the bed and continued to lick down his chest and play with his nipples. The angel using his hands to roam all over the hunter exploring every part of him, the hunter pulled his hands over the angle and licked his lips before he let out a long, loud moan loud enough that Sam would probably be able to hear.

Once the angle heard the hunter’s moan his wings flashed into this plain, most of the time Cas hid his wings within a secondary dimension for humans not see them. Dean blinked his eyes twice and shot himself upright, he thought he was seeing something thought he may have been going bat shit crazy. “ Cas, what the hell was that? where those your wings?” Cas blushed and pulled away from him, looking down shamefully “I.. Uuumm, Yes, Dean. these were my wings. I’m sorry Dean I have to leave” Cas looked down, he couldn’t look Dean in the eye knowing what this would mean he couldn’t make Dean stay with him even though he wanted 

“Cas. Wait, Get back here man, What’s wrong?” Dean yelled, have in prare to hopefully get the angel to come back because now, he was left with a raging hard on and most likely never going to get to kiss him again much less see his wings and now he was even more curious about them, he never really realized that Cas had wings, must less how he hid them also why they showed up while he was in the middle of making out, hopefully moving to the base. Feeling like a damn teenager he couldn’t get the angel out of his head he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom down the hall from his room in the bunker shaking his head in shame with his massive hard on he ran right into same Sam who was texting on his cell with a huge smile on his face 

“Whoa, sorry dude. “ Dean looked at his little brother rolled his eyes then tried to head straight for the shower. “ Hey man. you gonna shower? Heard you with Cas, what happened?” Sam looked up from his phone “ Nothing, he just left. It’s fine. “ Dean said flatly trying his embarrassment “Dean. that’s bull. I heard you. “ Sam gave him the bitch-face “Shut up, bitch nothing happened. I’m fine, he's fine. it’s good.” Dean rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. He had hoped that his noisy brother wouldn’t asked more questions about it he loudly sighed and pushed past his brother hoping he would get the hit that he didn’t wanna talk about it. “Whatever Jerk. If you wanna talk about you know where to find me“ Sam shouted down the hall as Dean practically ran into the bathroom. “Bitch” Dean yelled back. 

He slammed the door shut and locked it, falling back on the door he let himself slide down to the floor he puts his knees up to his chest and holds them. Breathing heavily trying not freak out. He was so close, it blew it with Cas. he would never let himself down for that one, why did he have to say anything about his wings, he shoulda just forgot about it. Maybe Cas isn’t allowed to have a sexual relationship with someone, must less a man. Dean pushed himself up off the floor and turned on the shower, took his clothes off and made sure the water was burning hot. Dean took a deep breath and just let the water run over him. The water ran over his back, his shoulders and the his face he places his hands on the shower walls, and in front of him and within a few moments he felt so much anger and fear with his feelings for Castiel, the angel of Thursday. A soldier of the lord. Who is over a millennia old and the angel has told him he loved him. How did he get himself in this, the better questions is how he going to deal with this, also now that he has seen Cas’ wings and wants to know more about them, and maybe even touch them to see how he reacts to it.

While thinking of all this stuff dealing with Cas, he slowly began to slide his free hand down his ads, to his cock which to his surprise was still pretty hard from the way that Cas left him, stroking himself images form of his angel naked laying on top of him while playing with his nipples like he did. he wished things had gone a lot further then what happened, he still felt so stupid for making such a big deal about Cas’ wings, what he saw of them they were large, beautiful black wings, some of the ends had been burnt they were darker than the ones at the top Dean wasn’t sure why maybe it was due to the holy war Cas had been fighting, and his time as human could have caused that or Cas’ love for Dean maybe? To Dean those words in his head did something, his heart started beating so damn fast he thought he was going to die. drop dead in the shower buck ass naked with his hand on his cock. Luckily for Dean he didn’t pass out or anything just kept stroking himself until he was about to go, as soon as his body climax he finished with a loud moan and turned to the hot water to clean himself up. 

**Three months later.**

Every day that passed by not a word from his angel for three whole fucking months, not a text not a call, nothing. He prayed to him every night, in his dreams day and night. nothing. Dean even tried a summoning spell, but that did jack shit. Just another scar on his hand, There wasn’t a day that didn’t go by without Dean getting slashed to the point of blacking out, he hadn’t picked up any cases that were too far away just in case Cas popped into the bunker for some reason. Sam had started to get on Dean‘s case about it, he just couldn’t bring himself to to explain that he was in love with Cas. The fact that there was nothing he could say or do.. When Dean wasn’t sleeping he was drinking bottle after bottle, he woke up with a bottle in his hand he couldn’t even remember to eat have the time. Poor Sam, and Bobby had to take care of him. None of them knew what exactly what happened between him and Cas, but it was something that was driving Dean insane.


	2. Help me, my love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not even close to being done, but here's another update   
> this has a bit of Sabire!

“Dean come on for the last time just tell us what the fuck happened with you and Cas.” Sam looked at his brother lying over the the side of the bathroom tub puking his guts out from the three bottles of Jack he drank this whole weekend. “Fuck off Sam. Nothing happened. This isn’t about that angel.” Dean said leaning over the tub trying to hold down whatever the hell was left inside him Dean holds his breath in to try to speak again before he throws up. 

“Sam, I love that stupid freaking assbut..” Dean slurred and stuttered his words “ Sshh, listen its okay, we know But seriously what happened?” Sam patted Dean's back gently and washing the side of his face with a washcloth with warm water to keep the puke from drying on his face. Dean sat up and cleared his throat “ Well, We were uurmm, in the middle of you know, kissin’ and stuff, and I uummm saw his wings for a few seconds” Dean laid his head back down on the side of the tub, his eyes now closed due to the pure shock on his brothers face after he told him what happened. 

“Wow, I mean Dean you saw his wings, what did they look like?” Sam paused and thought for a moment when he realized what exactly Dean was saying “Wait, you mean you and Cas, like making out kinda?” Sam blushed. “What do you think? Jeez, It was so freaking awesome like nothing I ever felt before. “ Dean grinned blindly remembering the images that have not left him since the night it happened

“Ohhh my god, Dean you mean to tell me that you were kissing an angel??” Sam tried to act shocked, but he knew full well what that was like, but he knew he couldn't say anything not right now at less “Yeah shit head, you should try it. it’s amazing.” Dean chuckled a bit but had to lay his head back down for the blood was rushing back to his face. “huumm, well then umm, I guess you tried calling, and texting him?” Sam looked down and continued to pat Dean ‘s shoulder.

“ Ya, I did for the past three freaking months, Sam I prayed to him, poured my heart out, and nothing. Ive even done a summoning spell That was a fucking waste of time. I’ve tried to get a hold Gabe, that douche bag wouldn't tell me a goddamn thing. it’s making me sick.” Dean coughed as he spoke trying not to burst into tears He still felt Cas’s rough hands over his body and his lips brushing his tongue, and the sweet sounds coming from the angel “I guess he didn't say anything” asked Sam, Dean shook his head no, and wiped away his tears “Hhmm Well, maybe we can do some research and find out what’s going on, maybe it’s a heaven thing. Come on Dean, Let’s get you cleaned up, and showered”

After a few hours Dean walked into the kitchen wearing gray sweat pants, an old AC/DC t-shirt and a towel wrapped around his neck. He looks up and see Sam and Gabriel making out by the stove. “Umm, Sam, What the fuck?” Dean walks around to the table and slammes his fits down flips the chair over. “ Ohh, umm Dean ya, sorry. I’ve been meaning to tell you, but you haven’t been yourself. you know” Sam turns around facing Dean with Gab now standing behind him, with his arms wrapped around his hips. 

“ Hiya Dean-o” Gabe said happily Dean angrily steps closer to them, pushes Sam aside and raises his closed fist and connects to Gabe nose. CRACK Went the angels nose “ You son of a bitch. Fuck you. Gabe! “ Dean stepped back and shook his hand Gabe went spinning from the punch.

“Oooouuchhh, Deanski what the hell was that for?” Gabe asked with his hand holding his nose now and Sam getting him some ice “Fuck you, Gabe, I asked for help with Cas, and you turned me away,Only to find you sucking face with my little brother. What the fuck.” Dean spat still super angry. A few awkward moments went by while Sam was helping Gabe with his now broken nose 

“Well first off, when you came you me, you never told me what happen, and second Cas has been trying to deal with what happened. Third. OOUCHH that really hurt dude,” Gabe spoke with a more flat tone than he normally did. “ What do you mean ‘His trying to deal with it’ how bad was it that I saw his wings?” Dean said carefully still pretty pissed. 

“ Well, Dean-o Angels are not allowed to show their wings to anyone other than the mate they have chosen, which has to be another angel. There has never been a human/angel couple. Not since Sammy-monster and I that is “ Gabe turned to Sam and places a gentle kiss on his nose “So why did he just run off, he coulda just told me it shouldn’t happened.” Dean asked, looking at now Gabes broken nose, which he did feel pretty good about it, only half of felt bed cause now Sam was trying to help the angel with his nose panicking and giving Gabe the bitchface. Then glared at Dean.

“ Why the hell did you punch my boyfriend in the face?” Sam asked but as he realized what he had he had said he turned to Gabe and smiled Gabe looked at the hunter in shock “ You really mean that Kiddo?” Gabe looked up and stood on his toes to kiss Sam, he wrapped his arms around him until Dean cleared his throat. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes 

“K, look I’m kinda not really sorry I hit the douche, But really. Sam Gabriel. Do you Remember the Tuesday fiasco and the STUCK N TV LAND!!!!!! “ Dean shots trying to get his brothers attention. 

“ Look Dean I forgave him for all of that. I fell in love with a Trickster!!” Sam said happily while placing his hands on Gabriel’s arms 

“ okay, enough, this is making me sick. Just help me with Cas okay?” Dean side and sat down on the chair that it flipped over putting his Dean down and let a sigh and looked over to his brother and his now brother in law.. Dean wasn’t sure how that was going to work, but that didn't want to even think of that right now. He just wanted his angel in his arms and around his lips.


	3. Company loves misery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels the lost when Cas leaves.

Dean huffed, then sighed he knew he would never leave Cas, hell since that night he didn’t even think about anyone other than Cas, he tried to find a one night wam bam thank you ma’am just to get his rocks off. He tried to forget about Cas, but when you find out the angel who saved you from hell, loves you, nothing you can do to forget that. That’s when he knew he was going to make this work, even if that meant m arrying a dude.  
Dean watched his brother holding Gabe’s hand, he was gently kissing his nose while he had his eyes closed breathing faintly Sam places his other hand around Gabe’s neck pulled him closer for kiss. He was happy for his brother to find someone who understood the hunting life, and knew what they had to do to he wanted the same from himself.

“Cute, guys but really. Knock it the fuck off.” Dean huffed again “Can you get Cas to get his feathery ass down here so I can spill my guts to him.” Dean blinked and felt a gust of wind behind his back, he turned around he was Cas. He was unshaven messy haired blue eyed, red cheeks It looked like he had been crying for three months. The only thing Dean could too was grab his arms and pull him close, without saying anything he leaned in with a few moments of hesitation and staring deep into Cas’ lovely blue eyes that he missed so much he went for it. No fucks were given at this point, he didn’t want to risk having his angel fly off on him and leave him for months, Dean brushed his lips against Cas’ just gently until Cas parted his mouth and Dane’s tongue quickly moved in the angel's mouth. A soft moan breathed into Dean. Cas pushed himself on to the hunter which made him fall into the table with Gabe and Sam standing there watching. 

Sam awkwardly cleared his throat trying to in the attention of his brother and his brother in- law?  
“ Well, looks like you guys are okay now. Gabe and I are going to go to my room. See ya. “  
Sam nodded at Dean and Cas. they both just waved them off, and headed in the other way to Dean's room. They walked hand in hand until the hunter open the door and locked in as soon as they were both in, Dean turns to his angel, pushed him against the door and cupped his face  


“ Cas, never leave me again. I don’t think I could handle it. I love you with every beat of my heart, to the mood and the stars, I swear I’ll be there for you. No matter what shit comes WE will stand together.” Dean half humming the lyrics to boyz to men song that now was in his head. He pushed himself into Cas and reaches his hand holds his crotch. The two men just stared at each Dean pushing his hand and feeling Cas’ crotch  
“Dean, I am sorry for leaving you, I was unsure of what to do. I did not know what would happen next. I hear everything you said to me, I uughgg.. Dean “ Cas moaned into the hunter's shoulder and started to nuzzle into his collarbone

“You like that angel” Dean whispered into his ear “Dean … I uggmmm “ Cas began rolling his hips into Dean's hand and wrapped his arms around him panting into his ear and and licking his neck.The hunter licked his lips “I think we need to move this to the bed. Babe” Dean turned around took Cas’ hand pulled him forward and gently pushed him on the bed. Dean takes off his shirt and tosses it on the ground. He claims on the bed right up to face Cas.

“Dean are you sure about this even though I am a male? I have done some research after I left you, The things that would need to be done are rather appealing to me however I was unsure how they would appeal to you given the fact that you are interested in the female form. I only hoped that you would be able to see how much I love you..” Cas bashfully looked at Dean shirtless and hovering over him like a wild wolf who just cought his prey 

“Cas, dude I don’t freaking care what body you have, I will always love, I have loved you since the day you pulled me from the pit. I would rather die than be without. These last three months were worse than Sam went into the cage, worse than dad selling his soul. worse than the years in the pit. “ Dean lowered his eyes and leaned into kiss his angel, the kiss was heated and fast paced Dean moved down to the angel’s chest kissing and licking his nipples. Cas took hold of and moved him down faster than the speed he was going, Cas couldn’t handle any more of this slowness he needed to be inside Dean. He growled low into his hunter’s ear “Dean I need to be inside you, I need to feel you on me.” Dean looked up at Cas his eyes were a darker shade of blue the darkest he had ever seen them, Cas had a look that he had never seen, something had changed in Castiel, the smirk on his face reminded him of one that he has worn when being dominant with a lover.

“Yes. “ Was all Dean could even think of saying. He lowered his head and listened to Cas’ breathing waiting to be told what to do next “Keep doing that Dean, just keep going.” Cas growled placing one hand on the hunter’s shoulders and with the other grabbing a fist full of hair. Dean felt Cas’ hand grabbing his hair and he moaned into the angel’s pants. he undid his pants as fast as he could Dean chuckled Cas had no boxers on, he was going to keep a mental note of this Cas goes commando. 

“ Commando Cas? gonna keep that one in mind,” Dean looked back down to Cas’ cock and smirked . Dean took the top of Cas’ cock and started licking around the head, moaning and growling into it, he placed his hand on the base, and pumped, the sounds that were coming from his angel were enough to make him cum without being touched, Cas pushed harder on Dean’s head he opened his mouth and took down all of the angel’s length. “Ummm Dean Dear god … you make wanna me cum.” Cas moaned a loud Dean kept sucking Cas’ cock in alternating ways from moving to the front to the back, and making a POP sound as he pulled out “ uurrgg Dean... I need to cum inside you!” Cas very heavily moad and throwing his head back, arching his hips into Dean's face. He sat up for a few moments and took off his jeans, and boxers. 

“Cas, gimme a few, I need to do something before you can fuck me.” Dean reached over to the side table and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. “Dean . I know what to do, I have done a far amount of ‘research’.” Cas used his air quotes. “ You just gonna go slow. It’s been a while. long while.” Dean lowered eyes his in embarrassment. “Don’t worry Dean I could never hurt you, “ Cas leaned over to him and gave him a kiss that was over passsate filled with lust. Dean claimed back on to the bed sitting beside his angel. “Ass up Dean , I need to get you ready.” Cas looked down at Dane he nodded and turned around to have his ass to Cas. Dean gulped having his bare ass right in the angel's face. He places both hands on either side of the hunter’s ass and rubbed cheeks. Growling into Dane s center he could feel the man shiver as he started to lick the whole. “Oohh fuck Cas. Your tongue feels so fucking good. “Dean moaned flinging his head back and arching his back sticking his ass closer into the angel's face Cas kept licking deeper into the hunter he grabbed the lube from the bed where he left it. He opened the bottle and poured a large amount on his fingers. 

“Dean are you ready? Do you need it. Need my fingers inside you? “ Cas growled into Dean, used his left hand and reached for Dean‘s cock, he rubbed the head of his cock and Dean let out a low growl turned moan “Holy fuck, Cas, I need it just fucking do it. Angel mojo me or somethin’” Dean panted heavily as he spoke Cas used his index finger and to touched. Dean shocked that Cas would listen to him, his eyes widen he felt his inside stretch out making just enough move for Cas’ it was like he was still using his fingers but more magical Dean couldn’t help himself he just had to moan and wait was he purring, he was fucking purring.. Jesus fuck, 

“Fuckin’ hell this feels soo fucking good. God Damn” Dean shouted he wiggles a bit as Cas worked his magic on him, in a short time of Dean panting an nearly cuming. “I think I have opened you up enough to take me. What do you think Dean are you there, are you going to cum for me?” Cas whispered into the hunter’s ear. For some reason call Dean could think of saying was “ Oh fuck yes Sir.” Dean had no idea why he was calling Cas Sir, or why he was letting him fuck him, Dean was never the bottom or suby. Never until this, he pushed decided he was going to push these feeling aside and just go wit it.

“You’re calling me Sir, Dean is this how you want it? Rough and fast, or slow and gentle, you tell me what you want.” Cas spoke with a growl he knew Dean liked that, with his other hand he placed his hand around the hunter’s neck didn’t apply pressure but just held him there. Cas lowered Dean closer to his dick “Umm, it kinda just happened, Sir” Dean added in, he feel the needs to add it “Who’s going to get fucked by an all powerful angel of the lord, Dean Winchester. “ Cas growls again. As Cas lowers his ass closer to Cas’ cock he whimpers and lets out a howle “Oh yes, Jesusfuck yes. I am I want you to you fuck me hard Sir:” Dean moaned with added the Sir, Cas seems to enjoy that, the angel leaned to kiss Dean on the shoulder’s “Good boy Dean, Now get my cock wet. “ Cas pulled the hunter's ass down to have him angled with his own cock as he gently pushed it into Dean, he poured lube over his hole and kept pushing only stopping every few minutes to allow his hunter to adjust, with each push Dean gave a moan followed by a line of swear words.

“Faster, Cas much Faster. fuckfuckfuck.” Dean spats out not realizing how needy he was sounding, panting and pushing his back end off of Cas, fucking himself on Cas’ cock while Cas pounds into him, hitting his spot each time. After about the six time Cas hit his special spot, Dean was breaking into full sweat dripping down his face pooling on the sheets he threw his head back and pushed himself on Cas’ cock a few more times he was being to see speckled bright lights each time Cas touched his skin, he had grabbed a hold of Dane s hips hard enough to leave yellow coloured bruises to Dean's delight, he didn’t care he was getting fucked into heaven by his angel

.

`“Fuck. I'm goin’ to cum” Dean shouted, with a heavy moan he kept at the pace Cas was pounding into “Cum for me Dean I want to you to cum for me while I’m cuming inside you.” Cas growled into his hunter’s ear he clawed at his hips leaving marks, Cas could hardly keep moving he was fuckng Dean with more grace than he should be, it was only doing it so Dean would not be hurt so much the next day. As they move faster Dean can feel Cas being pushed over the edge, with one more heavy push “FUCCKK Deeeeeaaaannnnnn.” Cas shouted as he pounded Dean three more times on the final one he pushed right into Dean's stop and stayed their until he was done. 

“Shit, Cas… That was fucking amazing” Dean panted as he rolled off his angel he was so shaky he couldn’t move his legs, he was completely out of breath. Dean had his angel back, no questions asked he was all his, no one else could have him, he wasn’t scared by the fact that it was a dude. No way in hell would he care now, his angel was here with him in his bed and he loved it. “ Dean , that was more than I thought would happen, however, I know I love you/” Cas said as a matter of factly still out of breath he rolled over and just laid there soaking in sweat and smelling like sex. “That was just was I was hoping for Cas. you, me and my bed.” The hunter says with a cocky grin he rolls himself over to kiss Cas playfully on the chest running his fingers down the angel’s tanned skin Cas sat up, patted Dean on the head and reached for his hand, “ Shower, come. “ Cas spoke as if it were a command. “ Baby, do we have to ..” Dean whined as he took Cas’ hand and pulled him back down for more kisses “ Yes, Dean we stink, and Sam won’t be too happy.” Cas frowned as he let Dean pull him down but keeping his footing at the side of the bed “Puuff, him and Gabe are probably doing what we did anyway there going to skin too.” Dean pouted as he kissed his angel trying to pull him down to be on top of him, but his angel was standing his ground. They head to the shower 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for the really long updates. I may keep with this I dunno, let me know what you think!


End file.
